


Agent Lovers

by batteryboo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross got himself lost, DreamMare - Freeform, Error and Ink care for once, Fluff, M/M, now Dream and Nightmare gotta find him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batteryboo/pseuds/batteryboo
Summary: Cross gets lost, has been gone for almost three days, Ink is worried and drags Error down the hole of worry with him, and ends up asking Nightmare and Dream for help.And, apparently, Dream's a flirt.
Relationships: Dream/Nightmare - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Agent Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this book, Nightmare and Dream are dating :)

"Dream! **Nightmare!"**

The twins looked at the two skeletons curiously, though, one had a darker expression than the two.

"What?" the dark king asked the two skeletons, who were panting heavily, despite not having lungs.

"Cross," *pant* "Lost," *pant* "Days," *large exhale*

 _"What? What about Cross?"_ The lighter guardian asked worriedly.

The glitching skeleton answers this question, due to having enough time to calm himself. 

**"The fluffy asshole got himself lost somewhere in the multiverse, nobody has seen him, and has been gone for three whole days."**

_"Oh, wow. I haven't even noticed he was missing..."_

"I haven't either."

Ink looks about ready to have a mental breakdown.

 **"..."** *sigh* **"Can you two look for him?** **I...don't think you two would want to see Ink like... _this._ "**

 _"Oh, uh,"_ Dream turns to Nightmare. _"Should we?"_

The darker guardian is silent for a few seconds before answering hesitantly.

"...Fine."

* * *

The two guardians walked through Outertale, searching for their forgotten friend. 

"...So...what now?"

_"We search."_

"Yeah, I know that." Dream rolled his eyelights playfully.

 _"Then whatever do you mean?"_ Nightmare looked at his brother boredly.

"What should we do while we search? Make small talk? Call for Cross? Ask some people if they've seen him?"

Nightmare sighs.

_"You know damn well that we cannot ask people for help."_

"What? Why not?"

Nightmare lets out a low growl of frustration.

_"Because, you idiot, we were told not to talk to them because we're **outcodes**."_

Dream had a look of surprise before realizing how stupid he looked asking that question.

"Oh..right."

 _"God, your memory is worse than Ink's sometimes."_ Nightmare rolled his eyelight as he said this.

"Hey! That's mean!" Dream pouted.

_"Whatever, let's just focus on our "mission"."_

Dream nodded in agreement.

* * *

"This is taking forever.." Dream complained as the two guardians stepped out of another portal.

 _"Oh shush yourself, I've been through worse."_ Nightmare retorted.

"Maybe we should take a break.." Dream pondered aloud.

_"...Fine."_

The two sat down somewhere off of the main part of the AU they were resting in.

Instead of sitting down on a chair like a _normal person,_ Dream propped himself onto Nightmare's lap, smiling as he did it.

Nightmare seemed startled at this.

_"...Get off of me."_

"Hmm," Dream lightly tapped his chin with his finger. "Nope."

Nightmare rolled his eyelight and tried to push Dream off of him, failing to do so.

He lets out an annoyed sigh as Dream nuzzles his neck, giggling softly at Nightmare's annoyed expression. 

_"Dream."_

"Yes??"

_"Please, get off."_

"Hmm...only if you give me a kiss."

Nightmare felt his face grow hot.

_" Excuse me?"_

"Give me a kiss and I'll get off." Dream repeated. 

Nightmare paused for a moment. 

_"No. Get off."_

"Aww, why?"

_"I'm uncomfortable."_

"Are you sure??"

_"Yes. I am sure."_

"You don't _sound_ like it, though. But I guess I will do as you wish." Dream ended that last part off with a giggle.

Nightmare rolled his eyelight and pushed Dream lightly.

Dream slid off of his lap with a soft laugh.

"Okay, okay, no need to be so pushy."

 _"I wasn't being pushy."_ Nightmare mumbled.

"Sure you weren't~" Dream teased.

Before Nightmare could make a portal to the AU they were supposed to explore, Dream wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back.

_"What the hell, Dream?!"_

Dream only smiled before spinning his flustered brother around to face him.

_Click._

The two guardians had clicked teeth with one anothers.

The kiss only lasted for a moment, but it was enough for Nightmare to melt into it.

Dream pulled away first, much to Nightmare's disappointment. 

"Come on, let's go find Cross, you idiot."

Nightmare nodded in response, clinging onto Dream's arm as if he let go, Dream would disappear.

* * *

_**Bonus** _

Dream pushes Cross into the portal to Nightmare's Castle.

Nightmare follows.

_"Why did you leave the castle without **my** permission?"_

"Error and Dust put printed out cow pictures in my room and locked me in there! I had to escape!"

_"...ERROR! DUST! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!"_

"He seems pissed."

"He is."


End file.
